


Strings

by protect-him (protect_him)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Fenders, I'm pretty sure there's some fluff in here, M/M, bondage fluff?, light bondage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_him/pseuds/protect-him
Summary: Day 9, and I'm pretty sure my longest one yet. Some nsfw content, but nothing explicit. Forblueelvewithwings, who requested "ropes" for the prompt "srings" ;) And inspired me so greatly for this. And who also happens to be pretty awesome and a lovely writer themselves, and just a really sweet person in general. Thank you! <3 (even though I just realized that even though you asked for ropes there are no ropes. Or strings. Oh dear)





	Strings

Anders came into the apartment decidedly grumpy, tossing several colorful bags with kittens on them into the couch before flopping down into Fenris’s velvety red armchair.

Fenris's head popped out from the kitchen, where the delicious smell of cooking beef was mingling with something sweet.

“How was the party?” Fenris asked.

“I'm tired,” Anders complained sourly. Concerned, Fenris came out of the kitchen to see him.

“You don’t sound like you enjoyed yourself. What happened?”

“It was fine,” Anders replied.

Fenris frowned.

“This was  _ your _ birthday party after all. What made it so sub-par? You were so excited about this last night.”

“That was before the refrigerator broke and you had to stay home,” Anders grumbled.

“I have purchased a new one,” Fenris said hopefully. “We even found out about it soon enough that I was able to borrow Varric’s fridge and most of the food didn’t spoil.”

Anders still frowned, not cheered by the optimal resolution to their crisis.

Fenris saw that Anders would need more drastic measures to pull him from his funk.

“Don't move,” he said. “I'm going to finish up in the kitchen. It will only be a minute.”

If there was a singular amount of shuffling and some unusual thumping, Anders paid no attention to it. When Fenris returned, he was wearing nothing but his kitchen apron.

Anders quirked an eyebrow, but otherwise offered no response. Fenris walked deliberately in front of him, crossing the room to retrieve the gift bags that Anders had tossed aside, at the same time offering an unobstructed view of his exposed ass.

Anders snorted derisively.

Fenris turned around, scowling.

“Did you just  _ snort _ at me?”

“I see what you're trying to do.”

Fenris crossed the room quickly, gliding effortlessly onto Anders’ lap, the bags held on on either side of him as he settled into place, straddling Anders spread legs.

“You're  _ supposed  _ to see,” he said, leaning forward to peck a quick kiss to Anders’ cheek.

“Now, show me what you got.” He set the bags between them.

Anders grumbled, but complied, digging into the bag nearest him.

He pulled out a green and brown crocheted blanket with a scalloped yellow border.

“Another blanket,” he said.

Fenris reached to take it, petting the surface eagerly.

“This is from Merrill, I presume?”

Anders nodded. “Also these.” And he produced a pair of pillowcases embroidered with kittens.

“Thoughtful,” Fenris commented with a smile, tucking the blanket back into the bag, which Anders promptly dumped over the side of the chair.

The next bag had a tall black cat on it.

Anders produced a wine bottle, a wine stopper with a small cat figure on top of it, and a cheese grater shaped like a cat.

“From Bethany,” Anders said, setting this bag aside more gently.

“This is from Hawke,” Anders said, shoving the next bag at Fenris, who sighed patiently. His husband was in a particularly difficult mood, despite his attempts to dispel it.

“Oh, clever!” Fenris said, once he realized that the set of items was a toilet rug and seat cover designed to look like a sitting cat, with the face in the seat cover.

From Varric, a set of beautiful wooden bookends, presumably commissioned. One was a handsome wolf with its tail wrapped around a little pile of books and wearing a loose scarf. The other was a sleek cat with its paws on another pile of books, alluding to their mutual love of books.

“These are really lovely,” Fenris said, turning them over in his hands, admiring the detail of the carvings. 

“They all seem to think I’ve become some kind of interior decorator,” Anders said, exasperated. “It’s all just stuff for our house.”

“All of it?”

“Yeah.”

“What did Isabela get you?”

Anders huffed.

“Some kind of stupid ribbon. We probably won’t even use it. She must have forgotten my birthday and picked up the first thing she saw at the store.”

“Where is it?” Fenris demanded, and Anders pushed a small gift bag towards him.

Fenris reached in and began to pull out the ribbon. It was soft and wide and very long. Fenris grinned. Just like he’d asked Isabela for. The color was perfect as well, a deep forest green on one side, and gold on the other.

“I think we should try this out,” Fenris said.

Anders rolled his eyes.

“You can’t be serious. I’m not in the mood to decorate.”

“Come on now, love,” Fenris said, leaning forward until he had pressed Anders back against the chair with his chest, his lips just brushing Anders’ ear. “Aren’t you grateful for your friends’ gifts?”

“No, I’m not,” Anders said angrily.

Anders pushed Fenris away, feeling a harsh pang of regret as the elf tumbled off of his lap, sprawling on the floor, his apron flipping up to reveal his nudity. Fenris looked both hurt and horrified, sitting frozen for a moment with the long ribbon trailing up from his clenched fist to the gift bag where the rest still lay curled up at the bottom.

“I’m sorry, Fenris,” Anders said quickly. “I didn’t mean—”

“I understand,” Fenris said, coldly. He dropped the ribbon in his hand into the bag and then picked it up and took it with him, retreating to their bedroom.

Anders sat in the chair for a while longer, realizing that he’d reacted selfishly. Fenris had missed his party and stayed home cleaning the kitchen, installing a new refrigerator, cooking for him, and then trying so hard to cheer him up when he came home in a bad mood, and Anders had thrown him on the floor.

He felt embarrassed just thinking about it.

Once he’d gathered up the courage to face Fenris, Anders got up. He kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket before going to the bedroom. The door was closed and he could hear nothing from inside. Anders pushed the door open cautiously, only to be immediately overwhelmed by a beautiful, powerful fragrance. The overhead light was off, but the other lights around the room were on, only they were draped in dark fabrics to mute their brightness, giving the room a soft atmosphere. Anders looked around in surprise. On every surface were flowers. Vases and bowls and bouquets of flowers, which were filling the room with the beautiful smell.

“Fenris?” Anders stepped into the room, confused. Fenris stood up from where he had been curled in a chair. If he was rubbing his eyes, perhaps it was the dim light, and not tears.

Anders began to walk towards him.

“Stop,” Fenris said, with a sudden sharpness that had Anders halting short without taking another step.

“You will undress.”

Fenris himself had removed his apron and was wearing sweatpants and a loose sweatshirt.

“Fen—”

“Now.”

Anders obeyed, peeling off his shirt and jeans, then his socks. He stopped there.

“Everything,” Fenris said.

Once Anders was naked, Fenris pointed to the bed. A little confused, Anders did as he was told, climbing onto the bed and sitting cross-legged.

“Close your eyes,” Fenris said, approaching the bed now as well. Anders closed his eyes, listening to the brush of Fenris’s clothes as he walked, the elf’s carefully controlled breathing. He felt the bed shift as Fenris climbed up behind him. Fenris sat down just behind Anders. There was nothing for a minute, just breathing.

“Can I open my eyes?” Anders asked.

“No.”

More silence.

Finally, Fenris’s fingers brushed against Anders’ shoulders, then his palms smoothed across the muscles of his shoulders and down his arms before sliding back up and down Anders’ back.

Fenris then moved to one of Anders’ shoulders and began to massage it, his fingers working deep into Anders shoulder joint. Anders sighed, relaxing at the pleasant feeling. Fenris continued with his other shoulder.

Completely satisfied with this, Anders sighed happily. Fenris’s hands smoothed down his arms again, this time grabbing his wrists and gently pulling them back. Anders shifted his shoulders a little, relishing the ease of movement after the relaxing massage to his stiff joints.

Fenris’s hands shifted their grip a little, but Anders paid no attention to it until his wrists were drawn together...tightly. He frowned a little and tried to shift them, only to receive a light tap to the side of his face.

“Hold still,” Fenris said.

Anders felt the the pressure on his wrists become more steady as Fenris knotted the material. He then proceeded to wind it in a twisting pattern up Anders arms, securing them tightly together.

“Can I open my eyes?” Anders asked.

“No.” Fenris’s answer was simple, and Anders said nothing more, obeying as Fenris gave him small direction.

He uncrossed his legs and sat up on his knees, shifting as Fenris tied those up as well until on either side were matching patterns of pressure against his skin and muscles. His senses were heightened with the loss of his vision—Anders felt nearly overwhelmed by the ambrosia of so many flowers.

Fenris finished with his cock, tying a tight ring of pressure around the base and then several more gentle loops before finishing with a bow. He then sat back.

“Now?” Anders asked.

“You can open them,” Fenris said, adding as Anders opened his eyes, “you are beautiful, Anders.”

Anders looked down to see the ribbon that Isabela had gifted him was twisted and knotted around his body, alternating lines of gold and green accentuating the lines of his form. He was uncomfortable, unable to move and beginning to feel the ache in his hips and shoulders, but he looked to Fenris affectionately.

“Why all this?” He asked.

Fenris shimmied closer until the sides of his thighs pressed against Anders’.

“I spend so much time taking you for granted,” Fenris said, “I thought perhaps it would be appropriate to take time to really worship you. Your body, and your soul.”

“Fenris, I—” Anders began to protest.

“No,” Fenris said quickly, leaning forward to kiss him, the touch so gentle and tender, Anders lips parted breathless when Fenris pulled away.

“You are not allowed to say anything in disagreement with me,” Fenris said. “Now...where shall I begin?”

“This seems a bit…”

“Perfect,” Fenris interrupted, bending to kiss a knot over Anders’ collarbone. Anders laughed a little.

“Fen!”

“Glorious,” Fenris whispered, kissing another knot above Anders’ chest. “Pure.” He kissed the same spot again.

Anders felt now not only physically uncomfortable, but uncomfortable in general with this kind of attention.

“This is a bit much—”

“Flawless,” Fenris said, grabbing Anders shoulders and kissing the other collarbone. Anders soon gave up protesting, as Fenris relentlessly continued, touching and kissing his body. Anders shifted a little as his shoulders were really beginning to ache.

Fenris finished with his cock, now standing upright and adorned, as Anders had noticed, with a large bow.

“You deserve even more than this,” Fenris said, before giving Anders another gentle kiss as his hands worked to untie the bow.

“I deserve?” Anders asked, questioningly.

“Shh,” Fenris hushed him, stilling him with yet another kiss as his hands began to quickly work the ribbon free from Anders body.

Anders slumped as Fenris released him from the ribbon, sighing in relief as he finally pulled away the tight bands from his arms and unlooping the last from his wrists.

“Come here now,” Fenris urged, gently easing Anders around towards the head of the bed and laying him facedown. Anders tucked his hands under the pillow, closing his eyes, expecting Fenris to lie next to him. 

Instead, Fenris began another massage of Anders shoulders, though this time he also worked his arms and back.  _ His back _ . Fenris pressed deep into Anders’ knotted shoulder and back muscles. Anders groaned as he felt the tension getting released. He hadn’t felt something this good in so long.

Fenris worked him all the way down to his ankles and feet, then back up to massage his gluteus, which felt surprisingly tense and relaxed pleasantly as Fenris massaged it, perhaps palming him more affectionately than professionally, but it wasn’t like Anders minded. Anders expected Fenris to then move onto his ass, perhaps spreading him open and then thrusting into him or jerking him off, but aside from a brief moment of pressure against his backside, Fenris did no such thing.

He had finished his ministrations, leaving Anders feeling completely happy and relaxed. Fenris rolled him onto his back and kissed him soundly.

Anders grunted and tried to reach up and pull Fenris down closer.

“You’ve tricked me,” he muttered. “I can’t do anything now.”

“You’re not supposed to, my dear fool,” Fenris said.

“Fenris,” Anders struggled up onto his elbows. “I need to apologize for how I acted earlier. You have been so selfless today, and I’ve been nothing but selfish. I know that I hurt you, even if you won’t admit it.”

Fenris sighed, offering Anders a small smile.

“Don’t worry about it, love,” he said.

“No, wait,” Anders said, before Fenris could kiss him again. “I am sorry for my behavior. You don’t deserve that kind of treatment.” He pushed himself up still further until he was sitting up completely. He reached to hold Fenris’s face in his hands.

“I was selfish today,” Anders said. “You have been the best husband a man could ever want.” He pulled Fenris close to his chest, hugging him desperately. Even after the way he’d treated Fenris, Fenris had done all of this for him. It had probably taken a lot of time to set up the room like this, and then Fenris had put in so much time to relax Anders, then to wrap him up and worship him, and then all that time caring for his muscles afterwards. Anders felt like he’d been gifted a new body.

“It’s more than just these things that connect us,” Anders muttered to Fenris, burying his face in his shoulder. “We’re bonded for everything, forever. Through arguments and bad days.”

“Until death parts us,” Fenris whispered, hugging Anders back.

“And maybe not even then,” Anders added, feeling Fenris huff a laugh. “I’m pretty sure you’re so stubborn you’d try to fight death.”

“Me?” Fenris giggled again, hugging Anders tighter. “ _ You’re  _ the stubborn one. I had to have Isabela give you the ribbon so I could do this for you. You wouldn’t let  _ me _ buy it.”

He was right, of course. Anders remembered Fenris suggesting it.

“Isabela didn’t tell me what it was,” Anders said. “They all played along like it was decoration for our house.”

“Decoration for  _ you _ ,” Fenris said. Their hug had relaxed into a comfortable embrace, resting in each other’s arms. “You’re my home.”


End file.
